The present invention relates to hangers used for positioning picture frames on the walls of homes.
Numerous devices for positioning picture frames are known in the prior art. However, each of the prior art devices suffers from one or more serious disadvantages making it less than completely suitable for its intended purpose. For example, one of the most widely used devices for hanging pictures comprises a metal wire fastened to the rear of a frame, and suspended from brackets secured to a wall. This device suffers from the disadvantage of being too readily displaced from its desired position.
Other devices for hanging pictures are based upon various combinations of screws threaded through brackets. These devices require a great deal of time to assemble properly and to adjust, and they are more complex and therefore more expensive than the hanger of the present invention.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a manually adjustable picture hanger that is relatively simple to attach to a picture frame and to adjust in a level attitude, while being resistant to inadvertent shifting once placed in its desired position.
The foregoing objectives are accomplished by providing a picture hanger including a pair of probes attached to a wall and positively engaging internal edge portions of openings in a bracket affixed to a picture frame, thereby stabilizing the frame against inadvertent shifting.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following specification, taken in conjunction with the drawings.